justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Just Dance Unlimited/@comment-35854164-20190605002930
UPDATE: JD1: Ring My Bell, A Little Less Conversation (JXL Remix), Surfin' Bird, Womanizer, Groove Is In The Heart, Jerk It Out, I Like To Move It (Radio Mix), Girls And Boys, Lump, Kids In America, Pump Up The Jam, Louie Louie, Funplex (CSS Remix), Jin Go Lo Ba, DARE, Bebe, Can't Get You Out Of My Head and Wannabe. (18) JD2: A-Punk, I Got You (Feel Good), When I Grow Up, Toxic, S.O.S., Proud Mary, Iko Iko, Call Me, Satisfaction (Isak Original Extended), Jungle Boogie, Crazy In Love, Soul Bossa Nova, D.A.N.C.E, Sympathy For The Devil (Fatboy Slim Remix), Jump In The Line, The Power, Jump!, The Shoop Shoop Song (It's In His Kiss), Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix), Viva Las Vegas, Alright, Should I Stay Or Should I Go, Spice Up Your Life, Come On Eileen, It's Not Unusual, Pon De Replay, American Boy, Maniac, Skin To Skin, Song 2, Pump Up The Volume, Born To Be Wild, Here Comes The Hotstepper, Why Oh Why, Chicken Payback and Moving On Up. (36) JD3: Pump It, Price Tag, I Don't Feel Like Dancin', Barbra Streisand, Venus, Marcia Baila, Forget You, Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now), What You Waiting For?, Think, Hey Boy Hey Girl, Satelite, Dance All Nite, Are You Gonna Go My Way, Jamaican Dance, Let's Go To The Mall, Night Boat To Cairo, I'm So Excited, Video Killed Radio Star, Giddy On Up (Giddy On Out), Tightrope, Beautiful Liar, Pata Pata, Only Girl (In The World), Baby Don't Stop Now, Beat Match Until I'm Blue, Touch Me Want Me, Dun N Dusted, Boomsday, Cardiac Caress, Merengue and Baby Zouk. (32) JD4: Call Me Maybe, Rock Lobster, Disturbia, What Makes You Beautiful, Hot For Me, Everybody Needs Somebody To Love, Crazy Little Thing, On The Floor, Never Gonna Give You Up, Run The Show, Livin' La Vida Loca, Más Que Nada, Some Catchin' Up To Do, Make The Party (Don't Stop), Wild Wild West, So What?!, (I've Had) The Time Of Our Life, Good Girl, Umbrella, Ain't No Other Man, Brand New Start, Gold Dust, The Lazy Song, One Thing and Funhouse. (25) JD2014: Kiss You, Careless Whispers, She Wolf (Falling To Pieces), Get Lucky, Limbo, Troublemaker, Blame It On The Boogie, In The Summertime, Fine China, Where Have You Been?, María, Feel This Moment, Follow The Leader, Could You Be Loved, Candy, Rich Girl, Dançando, Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale), Can't Hold Us and Timber. (20) JD2015: Problem, The Fox (What Does The Fox Say), Love Me Again, Dark Horse, Me And My Broken Heart, I Love It, Bailando, Black Widow, Ain't No Mountain High Enough, Get Low, Fatima, Only You (And You Alone), Diamonds, She Looks So Perfect, Best Song Ever, 4x4, It's My Birthday, Burn, Mahna Mahna, Speedy Gonzalez, Addicted To You, Papaoutai,You’re On My Mind (Is on JDNOW But not Unlimited), I Luh Ya Papi, Kiss Kiss and We Can't Stop. (26) JD2016: Ievan Polkka (It's On JDNOW but not Unlimited) and Same Old Love. (2) JD2017: DADDY (1) JD2018: All of the songs are on Unlimited (0) FOR THE GRAND TOTAL OF: 160 SONGS *NOTE: I was waiting for Fine China, She Wolf and Scream & Shout to come out, but only Scream & Shout came out so here is the update but yeah DADDY is the only song on JD2017 to not be on Unlimited, my theory is because of the ban on China since the game expanded in their too. But now the ban is gone and they allow K-POP again I think the song will have a chance to come in the service.